A day like any other!
by Facelove
Summary: One mission, one plan. . . What could be more normal for the A-team. Small OS just thought Dirk benedict which is the anniversary


Hi!

Then know, just before I read that I will soon have a beta. But today no correction yet.  
I really wanted to post this bone just in honor of Dirk Benedict who celebrates his birthday today March 1st.  
Then the idea amused me too.

Small reveiw at the end please

* * *

- Hannibal, I hate this plan, the Lieutenant joints slowly, emphasizing each word to make his good opinion to his Colonel.

But Hannibal started off his second in command to put him arm around her shoulder.

- Oh come Face, this plan is great, he said then while searching with his other arm inside the jacket Lieutenant where there fished a cigar.

Face rolled his eyes to the amusement of the other two team members.

And after a good pat on his shoulder, the Hannibal dropped to light his cigar then adding:

- A piece of cake.

* * *

- Piece of cake right? Face grumbled under his breath as he crawled on his belly with his forearm, like commando in a tunnel of sewage disposal. I'll make him see me pieces cakes. I swear Hannibal you're gone pay. And costs dyer too. But this sentence, fatigue probably, slipped his elbows and he collapsed completely in the muddy water. Face first. He straightened a little while growling rage. Drop the Hannibal laundry, my clothes are good for burning. You pay me another suit. And also the hairdresser, and. . . .

He continued his path while still bitching about his fate while outside, several meters away on the mainland where a construction was finished BA attach to a rope the six guards him, Hannibal and Murdock came to neutralize.

Hannibal approached them and lit a cigar before, it seems he, the leader of the band. Then it was blowing a puff of smoke on his face then asked in a tone of cold and hard.

- Well now where is our friend?

- I do not know who you talk to.

A glance at BA, and keeps his legs was retained by the sergeant at the neck. BA overlaid on the wall behind him by lifting slightly. Only the toes touching the guard in this soil. He swallowed hard at the big black scowl posted before him. Hannibal then walked a little more.

- You see the problem with the Sergeant here, is that it has always struggled to control his emotions, especially if one of us is in danger. So now if you do not want to spend the rest of the day picking your teeth on the floor, I would be you I would answer my question without intelligent sentence. Where is my Lieutenant?

- He ran away after we figured out who he was.

BA tightened his grip on the neck of the man and growled:

- Where fool ?

The guard moved his head toward where he had seen the young blond for the last time.

- In there. He fell in the peak drilling. The hole was covered with a grid not it raises. But it is a sacred drop, I doubt it. . .

But man does not finessed his sentence, a fist shot out of nowhere knocked him unconscious making directly.

BA man fell in a heap on the ground soft and the three team members went to the sink current.

It took three of them to lift the wrought iron gate and immediately began Murdock flat on the ground near the edge.

- Face? Face, you hear my buddy? He yelled into the ditch dark.

With no response Hannibal crouched to examine the well, and then ordered:

- BA, get flashlights and rope.

BA nodded in agreement and began to run towards the van, while Murdock continued to call her friend.

- I'm worried Colonel. It would have been. . . Finally he had already answered!

Hannibal placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the pilot knowing he was right and that he was worried.

BA returned as quickly as it had started and Murdock and Hannibal rose. But before Hannibal does not say anything Murdock stood before him.

- I'll go. No offense Colonel I am lighter, and you'll have more BA help to keep me.

- Okay, Captain, you're right.

Murdock grabbed the rope that held him BA and wrapped it around his waist. BA checked the node that the Captain had met and gave him a flashlight.

They then approached the well again. Murdock started back to him to make his descent while the other two held the other end of the rope to ensure his ascension.

- Take care of yourself crazy, he growled BA to hide his own anxiety.

Murdock him just a glance by way of thanks and retreated once more, ready to rescue his friend. But did not move more.

- Captain? Hannibal asked not sure why Murdock unresponsive.

Murdock raised his index finger to silence his teammates focused on listening to the sound. The other two men, having finally heard what the driver was detected, concentrated until Murdock stands to start running in the direction of a concrete slab to several meters on the left.

When they arrived, a manhole every single move, making a grinding sound of metal rubbing against the cement.

BA crouched in turn and with all his strength he lifted the round plate moved to the side for the opening.

And there, in the tiny hole, hung somehow the rungs of a ladder, a Lieutenant looked exhausted.

If they had not been so relieved to see their friend, the whole team would burst out laughing at the look of the conman.

Her hair blond and wearing so normally complete mess was covered with mud and her beautiful face. This dirt brought out his eyes, which unfortunately seemed to shoot lightning.

Hannibal saw that look for him, thought that if eyes could kill, he would probably be dead now.

But he paid no attention, too happy to find his Lieutenant, safe and sound.

He helped BA raise Face on land to make any part of his body was spared by the mud.

The Lieutenant dropped to his knees on the concrete head down on his chest to catch her breath. Murdock sat down beside him and put a hand on the back to reassure his friend but himself, physical contact proving to him that his friend was indeed there before him.

Hannibal walked around both men and crouched in front of his Lieutenant.

- You Ok Face?

Face gently lifted her head to look straight in the eye its commander.

"Yes, dead," thought Hannibal once more seeing eyes bright with anger.

- Is that right? You dare ask me if it's going. Face replied in a tone up with his eyes. The Lieutenant put his hand on the ground to help him up but especially with the help of Murdock clutching under his arm he managed to get on his feet. Hannibal stood together and gently disengaged himself from the Face influence of Murdock to make a non-threatening to his commander.

- Honestly Colonel, that I seem to go?

- Well you look around.

- Look at that, showing his costume, a mess. Not to mention that I stink like, like. . .

- A dead rat, a goat. . .

- You know how it cost me? Cutting the floor to his colonel completely ignoring his comment. No of course not you do not know. But you'll soon find out because I demand you buy me another.

- Just put on my list.

- Your list? Okay your list. Then you can also add the complete cleaning of my Vette because I'll return. . .

Hannibal released a new cigar, the other having thrown earlier for fear of losing his Lieutenant, smiling at the tirade of the latter.

Murdock and BA could not help but roll his eyes at about the conman, more concerned about her physical appearance, than anything else.

Murdock then, to defuse the thing, put an arm around the shoulders of his friend hoot mud.

- You know Face; there are those who have paid dearly for a mud bath. Then ran a finger on the cheek crook as someone who will remove the cream on a cake and; then it is very good for the skin too.

- It's not funny Howling Mad.

Hannibal approached him and began to turn a hand on his shoulder still facing him while Murdock took.

- Oh come on Faceman, calm down, look, motioning him behind him to show him tied guards, they had not?

Face went to answer but was stopped by Hannibal resumed speaking.

- Can no one was hurt is not it? Asked the Colonel still whether his second in command does not hide her injury.

- No, but. . .

- Then see the thing on the right side, the cut he still reassured by the previous answer. Oh I love it when a plan comes together! Hannibal finally said the big smile followed by three groans.


End file.
